A Lost Heart
by WhiteyWolfy
Summary: In the dark castle of Brennenburg, 13-year-old Tala finds herself being chased by Bros, fighting Barrels, and creating new friendships with the Bro Army. Will she make it? Or succumb to the insanity. Please R & R! (These characters do not belong to me, they belong to PewDiePie, except for Tala, she's my character X3)
1. The Beginning

**Ok, so this is my second fanfic. I was reading another one on DeviantArt and then I started listening to music and I was like, "Oh my god. I have to write this." So I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia. I do not own the characters, tehy belong to PewDiePie. Only Tala and this story belong to me.**

* * *

I bolted down the hallway, I was tempted to turn around and search for the monster I knew was behind me but I knew if I did I would die. I let out a cry as I felt the monsters cruel claws tear through my back once more. It let out loud growling moans as it chased after me; I threw one panicked look over my shoulder and nearly fell from what I saw. The monster was covered in scars, its lower jaw was missing so the skin hung loosely from his face and flapped against its chest. I looked back forward to avoid falling over once more.

I stepped on a stone and heard a loud grating noise then looked up and saw a small doorway slightly open upwards and I darted towards it, quickly sliding on the ground and through the hole. I stood up and looked back to the strange door. The monster let out a frustrated growl from behind me and I couldn't help but grin in triumph. I looked around the small room I was in and saw a mirror on a dresser; I walked towards it and glanced at my reflection.

My green eyes were bright, and my pale skin was covered in dirt and bruises. My dark brown hair went to my shoulders, but was knotted and coated with dirt, and my bangs were covering my left eye, I raised my hand to move the hair out of the way. I grimaced when I noticed how my favorite shirt was torn on the back and on my stomach area where the monster had clawed me several time. There was a silver chain around my neck with a small, silver key on it. I had a leather bag slung over my shoulders; I slung it off my back and looked inside. It was empty, except for a small card and a water bottle. I picked up the card and read it,

_Name: Tala Bell. "Hey, that's my name." _**(A/N: Tala means "Stalking Wolf" in Native American. This will be important later on.)**I thought, and then continued reading it.  
_Age: 13  
Street:_ I frowned and tried to read it, but it looked like someone had scribbled over it with a red pen.

I flipped the card over, but there was nothing else inside. I glanced down to look at my clothing. My short-sleeved shirt was black and had a wolf howling at a moon on it, my light blue pants were torn and went to my bare feet.

I sighed and looked around the small room; there was a green canopy bed in the corner with a small desk and a note on the desk, along with a candle. A piano was on the far side of the room in front of a large window, were I could see the purple sky, with the moon rising, making me wonder if it was night, since it was still kind of light out. A red chair was on its side at the side of the room, next to a closet. I walked over to the closet and flung it open, then shrieked when a naked man flew out towards me. I dove to the side and looked around widely, but the man had vanished. I shuddered and walked back to the closet and peered inside.

There was a lantern, a large case of oil, a silver dagger and two bottles of something labeled "Sanity Potion." I frowned, wondering what it could be, but shrugged and put the bottle into my bag, along with the lantern and the dagger. I heard voices coming from the hall and I whirled around then dove into the closet, shutting it quietly behind me. I heard them enter the room and I froze, not wanting to give away my hiding place. The footsteps stopped in the middle of the room, I heard people talking. "I heard someone scream." One voice said, it was deep, with a thick accent, French maybe.

Another voice spoke, "Probably one of the Bros-"the voice was cut off with a loud crash, and I tried not to jump in shock, and opened the closet door slightly.

There were three men in the room, one was wearing golden Arabic clothing and had golden skin and golden eyes and was lying on the ground, he was slightly buff, but his shoulders weren't as broad, and his arms were slightly skinny. There was a scowl on his face and I could see why.

The second man had flung himself at the golden man, he had light pink hair that was straight and covered his right brown eye, and was wearing brown pants that were torn and shredded, along with a light pink shirt that had several rips in it and black shoes. He had several bandages wrapped around his arms and sides and they were all covered with blood. I gaped when I noticed he had pig ears' poking out of the top of his head, the crash I had heard was when he had knocked over a small table as he ran in.

The third man was trying hard not to smile; he had a green beret on and was wearing a white dress shirt with a green vest, brown pants and black shoes. His dark brown hair was slightly curly and went to his chin; his dark brown eyes were dancing with laughter as he gazed on the two on the floor, small black glasses balancing on the bridge of his nose.

The golden man shoved the man in pink off him with a growl, _"Don't do that!"_

The man in pink grinned and stood up, and leaned close to him, "Are you sure you didn't like dat? I bet you liked that Stephano, yeeea." He said, smirking.

Stephano scowled again and shoved him away, "I'm pretty sure I didn't Piggeh. And did you hear a scream?" he said with the thick accent.

Piggeh shrugged, "Yeah, it sounded like a girl. Maybe it was Jensen?" **(A/N: In my story Jennifer has a twin brother Jensen, but Jensen is slightly more 'girly' than her)**

The man with the vest shook his head and stepped forward, "No. This scream was to high-pitched to be Jensen."

Stephano nodded, "Mr. Chair is right. It sounded like a girl." And as if they heard something, they all looked towards the closet where I stood.

I froze inside the closet, and silently prayed to myself, _"Please don't let them find me. What if they hurt me?"_

Piggeh looked away and shrugged again, "Whatever, I'm pretty sure we won't find him- or her by standing around here..." He added, as Mr. Chair cleared his throat.

They all nodded and they turned to walk out of the room, Piggeh charging out yelling, "I'm pumped!" Stephano rolled his eyes and Mr. Chair shook his head, then they all walked out to follow him. I waited a few seconds and heard the door open and close again, and then I slid out of the closet and walked past the fallen stool and to the table, and picked up the note,

"_Hello Tala- _I froze, _'How do they know my name?' _I thought, and then continued reading, _"you're probably where you are, well, the short answer to that is, and you're in Brennenburg_. _You're probably wondering what that is aren't you? Well, Brennenburg is a castle in the middle of the woods; it has been cursed by the former head of the house, Alexander. Because of the curse everyone in the castle turned into objects…if they were lucky. If not, they turned into the horrible beasts you see wandering around. Good luck trying to get out; you're going to need it._

_Signed- The Barrels" _

I frowned and crumpled up the paper into a ball, then tossed it into the corner of the room. "Who do these 'Barrels' think they are?!" I grumbled, then walked down the short hallway towards the door, and pulled a lever on the wall that caused the door to open upwards. I peeked out into the hallway, to see if anyone was there, and then walked out of the doorway, jumping at a grating noise and laughing nervously when I realized it was just the door closing again.

**Stephano's P.O.V **_**('Cause I felt like it XD)**_

I walked along with Mr. Chair, Piggeh was somewhere farther down the hall, and we could still hear his shouts of "I'm pumped!" and other things. We walked in silence for a while until we heard footsteps and I whirled around, my sword ready in my hand and Mr. Chair standing slightly behind me. I listened intently for a few more seconds then frowned, standing up straight but keeping my sword ready in my hand. "Who do you think it was?" Mr. Chair said quietly.

I shrugged, keeping my golden eyes on the dark and musty corridor, "It can't have been a Bro. The walk was too fast and even." I muttered, half to myself.

I heard more footsteps, this time approaching from behind where I was facing and I spun around again, my sword in the air. Piggeh let out a shocked yelp and gently moved my sword out of his face. I sighed, "Sorry Piggeh. We heard footsteps-"I said, but Piggeh cut me off.

"I know, I heard them too. Now come check this out." He said, and then started walking down the hallway which he just came from, and gestured with his hand for us to follow him.

We both followed him down the hallway for a few minutes, and then stopped dead in our tracks when we got to the main entrance hall. I took a few steps down the large staircase where Mr. Chair and Piggeh stood and looked around, my head spinning slowly from side to side to take in the whole room. The door was slightly open, showing someone had come inside the castle. I heard the creaking of wood and looked around, seeing a door smashed by a Bros claws. I looked back around and continued the walk, imagining what had happened in my head. _"So the person came in here, walked over to the fireplace, and opened the closet, knocking over the chair and alerting the Bro._ _Then the Bro chased the person around the staircase, maybe scratched him a few times." _I thought as I bent over to swipe up some blood spatters which stained the floor, _"Then chased him down the hallway." _

I walked down the hallway where the blood lead, the only noise was the soft patter of my feet against the stone floor, and the silent flicker of the torches on the either side of the hallway. I found some knocked over items as if the person had hit them to stop the Bro. I kept walking, following the blood trail, where sometimes more appeared, as if the Bro as clawed him more than once. I stopped and kneeled down, observing the blood stain, I looked at the door the trail went under and froze, scrambling to my feet and staring at the door we had been in not 30 minutes ago.

I whirled around as Mr. Chair and Piggeh came running down the hallway. They stopped panting and stared at the door, and the blood stains. "Weren't we just there?" Mr. Chair asked.

I nodded, and stepped on the small stone that opened the door, and we all walked into the room. We waked through the small hallway into the room, and paused in the entrance. The room looked different than how we had left it. There was a crumbled piece of paper on the floor, and the closet door was open and empty. Mr. Chair walked over to the paper and picked it up, smoothing it out and reading it out loud.**(I already typed it once, I'm not doing it again because it takes to much space, so just scroll up to read the note again XD)**

We all froze, and I cursed, "I knew the Barrels were up to no good." I growled, kicking at the floor in frustration.

Piggeh had his usual grin on his face, "Whose Tala? Do you think she's hot?" he asked, while I glared at him.

Mr. Chair sighed, "Tala –whoever that is- is probably the one we heard scream earlier." I nodded in agreement.

Piggeh bolted out of the room with a loud whoop and I and Mr. Chair followed him, knowing we were in for a long adventure.


	2. Meeting The Bros

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I had to proof-read it to make sure it was ok. Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

**Tala's P.O.V**

I was walking through the hallway, a small smile on my face despite the situation I was in. Even though the hallways were terrifying, and my heart was pounding, I felt a strange sense of peace. As I walked, I felt the content fade away as the feeling that someone was watching me grew stronger.

I continued walking, hearing a soft gasping noise and I whirled around, wincing slightly when my foot grazed some broken glass. I frowned and looked down, gasping and leaping back, only to land on some more glass. A limp body laid on the ground, a lantern in its hand and blood pouring from scratches all across its chest and face. I walked cautiously over to it and looked into its eyes. They were dull, and stared blankly at the sky.

I heard footsteps and the sound of a chain being dragged on the ground. I looked up and leapt up with a howl of terror. It was a tall man; his eyes were black and bleeding. He was a large metal circle around his neck and chains wrapped around his arms. His mouth was wide open and he kept making loud gasping noises and hissing, he took a few steps towards me then stopped and hissed again, _"You….will….not….die….tonight….We….need…you….for….some…..thing…..more…." _he gasped in a dry, reedy voice, then continued to stumble towards me.

I cried out and bolted down the hallway, hearing its footsteps and the sound of a chain dragging from behind me. I pumped my arms harder, almost flying down the deserted hallway. I saw a door and ran towards it, swinging it open and darting inside, then locked it and dragging the large dresser over to it. When the dresser started shaking violently, and a large crashing noise echoed through the room.

I backed away from the doorway, fear making my heart pound so hard I was sure the monster could hear it. I looked around the room, it was fairly large, and there was a large blue canopy bed in the corner, along with a bookshelf and a small red chair. On the other side of the wall was a large table with a candle and a closet.

I jumped into the closet and closed it shut; just then I heard a loud crash and knew the monster had broken through. I shrank into the corner of the closet and held my breath, listening to the shuffling of the monster walking around the room as it tried to find me. I heard the footsteps walk to the closet, and the closet door opened slightly. I opened my mouth to scream, but slammed it shut when the monster disappeared from the closet. There were several more footsteps, along with a sickening crunch and a low keening that broke off with another crunch, and there was an unearthly screech of agony, along with the clattering of metal on metal and another crunch, then suddenly, there was silence, no footsteps, no breathing, just….silence. I stood trembling for a few more seconds in the dark closet, then gathered up my courage and opened the closet door carefully, and peeked out, and I let out a gasp of horror.

The monster was on its back, its head missing and on the other side of the room, and its arm was gone as well; there were several deep scratches on its chest. I looked around the room, the table was on its side and the floor was drenched in blood, along with the bed and the walls. I felt my jaw tremble as I took another step and stepped on something hard, yet soft. I looked down and jumped back, my foot sliding in the puddle of blood and causing me to fall flat on my back. I sat back up and looked at what I had stepped on, it was the monsters arm. I didn't even look like an arm anymore, it was so torn up it resembled a lump of flesh.

I took another deep breath, then stood up, my feet sliding slightly on the monsters blood. I saw a small mirror on top of the dresser and glanced towards it, then did a double take and starred at my reflection with wide eyes.

I barely looked like myself anymore, my hair had turned red from the blood, and my shirt was so ripped and torn it couldn't even be called a shirt anymore. My skin was covered in dirt and blood and scratches. I shuddered and walked out of the room, carefully stepping over the dresser and running back out into the hallway.

I was walking through a hallway when the beautiful sound of a piano playing reached my ears. I looked around in interest and followed the source. As I walked closer to the sound, I was able to pick out lyrics,

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me; I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive._

_"Because every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. _

_"Because every time we touch, I feel the static and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat slow? I can't let you go. I want you in my life."_

I paused outside a room and opened the door slightly so I could look in, and I saw one of the men I saw earlier, Mr. Chair I think, sitting at the piano and singing along to the music. I smiled and listened more,

_"You're arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise, when I fall. Oh, woah._

_"Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side…"_

He continued playing; his brown eyes were closed as he sang along. I kept standing there and listening, a small smile on my face as the song ended. I made to move back but accidently nudged the door, making it creak loudly. I froze, my heart pounding as he whirled around to glance at the door, his eyes wide with surprise. I leaned away from the door and took a few steps back and got ready to run, but I was too late. The door was flung open and he stood in the doorway, his eyes staring down at me in shock and confusion. I was able to get a better look at him, his skin was about as pale as mine, and I saw a few brown streaks lighter than his natural hair color. I just reached his chin, so I had to tip my head slightly back to look at him. We stood there in stunned silence for a few more seconds, but I broke it by letting out a small squeak and bolting down the hallway.

I heard the sounds of pursuit behind me and I couldn't help but let a terrified cry escape as I willed myself to go faster. I saw a hallway entrance to the side of the wall and I ran towards it, at the last moment darting into it, praying I wouldn't slide and fall. I heard a thump and a shout of shock and pain and assumed he had turned to late and smacked into the wall.

Panting heavily, I looked over my shoulder, a relived sigh escaping me as I continued running down the hall. I stopped at the top of a staircase and ran down it, but held in a shocked yelp when instead of stone floor, I jumped into water that went to my knees. I shook my head, my brown hair whipping around and hitting my face, and charged across the water to a cage in the corner with a ladder that went at least 30 feet to the ceiling, I ran across the flooded basement and closed the door to the cage, locking it and climbing up the ladder. It didn't go anywhere, so I sat on the top and prayed he wouldn't see me.

Once I was up there I took the chance to look around the basement. The room was dank and dimly lit, the torches flickering weakly, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Across the room to the cage I was in were the staircase and a couple of boxes floating around. In the other corner was a couple table with body parts on them, I wrinkled my nose as the strong scent of blood reached me. Next to the tables was a tall closet. Under the staircase that I just ran down was a doorway which had some boxes and crates floating around it.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps and shrank deeper into the shadows, praying and hoping he wouldn't see me.I saw Mr. Chair bolt down the staircase, and looked around the room. His eyes looked towards the cage but he didn't seem to notice the ladder I was on. We both looked at the staircase when heavy footsteps were heard running down the corridor. I held in my breath as the golden man, Stephano, came running in, blood dripping off his robes and sword, a few cuts on his face and arms. I felt my jaw tremble and I held my hand over my mouth the keep from whimpering in fear. He looked down the staircase and darted down it, "Mr. Chair? What happened? I heard someone scream..." he said, panting slightly as he stood next to Mr. Chair. I noticed how he was at least a head taller than Mr. Chair, so I'd be small compared to him.

"I think it was Tala." He replied, looking back around the room as I sucked in a breath. _'They know who I am. Maybe they're the Barrels?' _I thought to myself, still trembling slightly.

"You _think?_" Stephano said his voice cynical. "What does she look like?"

"She's kind of small, goes to my chin. She has dark brown hair, green eyes. She's wearing a black t-shirt and light blue jeans, but no shoes." He said, holding his hand to his chin as he described me. "It must be her. I haven't seen her around here before."

Stephano frowned and held his hand to his chin; I couldn't tell if it was an exasperated gesture or a thinking one. "Then who did I hear scream?" he asked.

"That was the girl, I think I startled her. I was play- ah, in my room and I heard the door move. I went over to open it and she was standing there. She started to run and I chased after to her, I guess once she realized that she freaked out, and then she ran down here." He admitted, stuttering as he almost said playing.

I frowned, it sounded as if he didn't know I was supposed to be here, or that Stephano didn't know about the piano playing. I confirmed my latter theory when Stephano gave him a confused and suspicious look, but shrugged and looked around the room. His golden gaze landed on the cage, and I felt my mouth go dry when he started to struggle though the water to get to the cage, he pried it open with his sword and walked in. He placed one hand on the ladder, and glanced up and I felt my body begin to tremble violently as he started to climb up the ladder. I wanted to throw something, anything to distract him from continuing up the ladder.

He was nearly up to me when a loud shout echoed through the basement. Stephano whipped around, listened intently and frowned in annoyance when another man ran through the doorway and into the room, stumbling down the staircase and crashing into the water. Mr. Chair sighed and walked over to help the man up. The newcomer was about as tall as Mr. Chair, with night back hair that was cropped short and barely reached his ears. His eyes were brown but had a grayish tint to them, and he had on a gray shirt with a black jacket, black jeans and from what I could see, black leather boots. "Jensen, nice to see you. What brings you here?" Mr. Chair asked him, pulling Jensen up to his feet.

"Oh, I heard a scream and wanted to see what was going on." He replied cheerfully, his gray-brown eyes sweeping the room.

I wanted to face palm but knew Stephano would hear, said man having climbed up a little higher in the short time Jensen had arrived. _'How many people live in this castle?' _I thought, it had looked very big when I saw it in the woods, but once I got inside and explored a bit it seemed to have endless hallways and mysteries in it. I was tempted to kick Stephano away as he continued to climb up and managed to climb a few more inches before Mr. Chair called out to him, "Do you think we should look elsewhere?"

"No. You said she ran in here, and unless she's in that room-" Stephano began but broke off with a huff as Jensen bolted to the room under the stair case and flung it open, charging inside and calling out, "Girl? Girl? Where are you girl?"

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his child-ish attitude, but apparently Stephano didn't share my thought, for he frowned in annoyance and shook his head, and then continued speaking, "which I highly doubt. She's either a good hider, or managed to run out without us noticing." He said, and I shook more as he climbed, he was a few feet from me.

If I reached out with my foot I could touch his chest easily. I felt my heart start to pound, and I shrank back, worried he would hear my heart beating, yet knowing it wouldn't hide me any less than if I climbed higher, which was impossible because my head was brushing the celling. I closed my eyes and had to keep from yelling out when I felt his hand brush my foot, I peeked one eye open and looked down at him, he was staring upwards with confused eyes, and he reached out again. He gripped my ankle and tugged hard. I cried out as I felt my grasp on the ladder wrenched out and we both fell to the floor with a loud splash, him on his back and me on his chest. I shook violently and jumped up after a few seconds where I tried desperately to get my breath back, him looking at me in shock. His headdress had fallen off and a golden ponytail folded out and dripped into the water. He opened his mouth but I didn't wait, I bolted out the cage door and smacked into Mr. Chair, having completely forgotten that he was there in my terror of hiding from Stephano.

He held onto me with a tight grip, although I cried out and tried to wrestle my way out of his grasp. I managed to squirm out and I headed for the staircase again, but felt a hand grip my shoulder. I yelped and struggled again as I felt sturdy arms weave across my waist, making sure I didn't run again. I glanced down and saw the arms were golden and streaked with blood and water, _Stephano. _Fear coursed through me, paralyzing me though I shook violently.

**Stephano P.O.V**

Once I had gotten over my shock of falling several feet to the water with a body in my arms, I launched myself up and towards the girl, as she had just escaped Mr. Chair's grasp. I wrapped my arms around her small frame, and felt her shake violently as I spun her around to look at her. Her green eyes were shiny with tears, but she blinked furiously to keep them from falling. She was covered in water and blood, and her clothes were torn in several places. Her brown hair was tinted red, from blood I assumed. For a second I thought it was from me but then I saw the large scratches across her body. I frowned, and she flinched, staring up at me with scared eyes. I loosened my grip slightly on her and I turned to Mr. Chair. "Take her to Skully." I ordered him, letting go of the girl and nudging her slightly towards Mr. Chair.

She flinched but walked slowly and shyly up to Mr. Chair, he smiled kindly at her and placed his arm on her shoulder, leading her up the stairs. I followed them with my gaze, not looking away until they had vanished into the shadows.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And the link to the song Mr. Chair was singing: watch?v=aKOEtbiG7O8**


End file.
